Untitled
by Leavian
Summary: Aomine dan Kagami bekerja sebagai kurir pengantar barang yang tidak terikat. Kedatangan Kise yang seorang korban penculikan membuat keduanya harus berpikir dua kali untuk menerima permintaan pemuda nyentrik itu. "Jauhkan senjatamu terlebih dulu dari Kagami ." / "Kise!" / Warning Inside.. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Bola mata crimson itu menatap langit yang perlahan berubah warna. Awan putih yang menggumpal berkumpul menjadi satu diikuti dengan hembusan angin dingin. _'Sebentar lagi hujan.'_.

Sembari merapatkan mantel coklatnya yang sudah kusam, pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu menatap kawannya yang tengah duduk sembari menghisap sebatang rokok tanpa khawatir suatu saat benda candu itu akan membunuhnya.

"Kau sudah dapat, Aomine?" tanya pemuda bermantel coklat.

Aomine menggeleng pelan tanpa menatap si surai merah. "Kau boleh istirahat jika lelah, Kagami."

Bukan bermaksud mengejek, hanya ungkapan kepedulian yang disalah artikan oleh pemuda bernama Kagami tersebut. "Aku bisa." Dengusnya pelan.

Jalanan di kota memang selalu ramai bahkan dengan cuaca yang seperti ini. Mencari seseorang diantara berpuluh-puluh orang yang melintas di jalan seperti ini bukan perkara yang mudah. Tapi bersabar bukan hal yang buruk juga.

Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga hanya sepasang manusia yang sudah mengenal cukup lama sehingga mereka berdua bingung dengan status mereka saat ini. Mereka tidak berpacaran, hanya saja mereka selalu mencari keberadaan eksistensi yang lainnya jika tidak bersama. Dan saat ini keduanya bekerja sebagai kurir pengantar barang, tentunya tidak terikat dengan instansi. Mereka bebas dan cukup berpengalaman. Tidak terlalu peduli apa barang yang mereka antarkan, asalkan mendapatkan bayaran yang lumayan mereka akan menerimanya.

Dan sekarang mereka tengah mencari keberadaan dari klien mereka. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka tidak datang dan sungguh itu membuat Aomine ingin sekali meninju seseorang.

Getaran di saku celana Aomine memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Pemuda gelap itu langsung membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk dan menarik pemuda yang lebih tua 29 hari itu tanpa ancang-ancang.

"Oi, Aomine kita kemana?" Kagami tidak terima dirinya ditarik begitu saja.

" _Dia_ menyuruh kita membawa barangnya ke tempat karoke dekat taman bermain. Sialan sekali mengganti tempat pertemuannya begitu saja." Jelasnya cepat.

"Ha! Lalu kenapa kita lari?" Kagami tidak mengerti.

"Pantas kau _Baka!_ " teriak Aomine frustasi. "Jika kita tidak datang dalam waktu lima menit lagi, orang itu akan memotong bayaran kita."

Dan saat itu juga, pegangan ditangan Kagami berubah menjadi Kagami yang menarik tangan Aomine untuk berlari lebih cepat, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang memaki akibat tertabrak oleh mereka.

" **Untitled"**

 **Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tentu saja punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning**

 **Ide cerita muncul begitu saja dari benak Leavi, jika ada kesamaan mohon maaf, kemungkinan Out of Character, typo, kata-kata kasar, dan lain sebagainya**

Aomine sudah ingin memaki, sungguh! Kalau bisa dia ingin sekali meninju orang di hadapannya ini. Berterima kasihlah pada Kagami yang masih bisa menahan kemarahan Aomine.

"Dimana barangnya? Dimana barangnya? Kenapa kalian lama sekali hah?! Apa kalian tidak mau dibayar?!" pemuda yang menurut Aomine lebih muda empat tahun ini, berteriak layaknya orang sakau. Sesekali menenggak minuman alkohol yang entah sudah keberapa. Untung saja ruangan ini kedap suara, sehingga orang lain tidak perlu mendengar teriakan pemuda labil ini.

"Maaf, tapi bukankah kau yang membatalkan tempat perjanjiannya. Jadi kami agak terlambat." Jawab Kagami kalem, masih belum mau terbawa suasana.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau barang ku, dimana barangku?! Cepatlah! Atau papa bisa menemukan ku." pemuda itu lagi-lagi berteriak.

' _Papa?'_ Pikir Kagami dan Aomine _sweatdrop_.

Positif ! Bocah ini hanya anak orang kaya _broken home_ yang lagi coba-coba masa mudanya dengan narkoba. Kagami geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya. Agak prihatin juga sebenarnya melihat keadaan pemuda yang lebih muda tersebut.

"Kau perlihatkan kami uangnya dan kami akan memberikanmu barangnya."

Tidak mau menunggu lama, pemuda itu melemparkan sebuah tas yang langsung Aomine cek kebenaran isinya. Yup! Sempurna.

"Senang bekerjasama denganmu." Kagami langsung memberikan barang yang dipinta oleh pemuda itu dalam bentuk buku sampul. Tentu saja si pemuda tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di balik buku tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit." Aomine berdiri ingin segera pergi dari tempat tersebut. Diikuti dengan Kagami yang sudah bosan dengan tingkah kliennya.

"Oh ya, aku sarankan sebaiknya kau jangan menggunakan barang itu sekarang." Telunjuk tangannya mengarah ke buku sampul. "Atau papa mu bisa menemukan mu dalam keadaan sekarat." Saran Kagami yang lebih menjurus ke rasa khawatir sebenarnya.

 **xxxxxx**

Bola mata crimson itu menatap hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Cukup deras yang diikuti dengan kilatan petir yang berbunyi sesekali. Terlambat beberapa menit saja mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan bisa tiba di tempat tinggal mereka atau lebih parahnya harus menunggu beberapa jam agar hujan berhenti. Kagami tidak mau membayangkan itu.

Secangkir coklat hangat mengalihkan pandangannya dari suasana di luar, untuk mendapati Aomine yang tengah berdiri sembari memandangnya datar. "Minumlah." Kagami menerima coklat hangat itu. "Jangan terdiam seperti itu. Mukamu jelek." Lanjutnya. Kagami langsung menggerutu tidak suka.

Mereka berdua tinggal di apartemen sederhana tidak jauh dari kota. Tentunya mereka berdua sekamar untuk memperkecil biaya pengeluaran. Sudah lima tahun mereka tinggal di apartemen tersebut dan sudah selama itu juga mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Aomine, hari ini selesaikah?"

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Tidak ada lagi yang meminta jasa kita." Jawab Aomine yang entah saat ini sedang ada dimana.

"Hah syukurlah. Mungkin aku akan menggerutu seharian jika kita melakukan pekerjaan di tengah hujan seperti ini." Gumam Kagami. "Oi Aomine?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Di dapur, memasak. Lapar."

Cukup dengan jawaban singkat seperti itu, Kagami membawa dirinya ke dapur meninggalkan coklat hangatnya untuk segera menyelamatkan dapur kesayangannya. Bisa gawat jika Aomine sudah berada di dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ahomine?!" teriak Kagami murka melihat dapurnya sudah berantakan. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum bodoh layakan bocah umur lima tahun.

"Memasak. Kau tidak lihat?" canda Aomine.

Kagami langsung merebut pisau yang di pegang pemuda gelap itu. Jika saat ini kepalanya tidak berdenyut nyeri mungkin dia akan senang hati meladeni partnernya itu. "Kau ingin apa?"

Pemuda virgo itu tersenyum. "Terserahmu, aku akan memakan apapun yang kau masak."

Dan setelahnya sebuah pukulan melayang tepat di perut Aomine. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Aho!" teriak Kagami malu.

Selalu saja seperti itu, Aomine tidak akan pernah bosan menggoda Kagami. Dilihat darimanapun pertemuan mereka ini seperti takdir.

TING TONG

"Aomine kau buka pintunya."

Tanpa disuruhpun, dirinya sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tidak lupa mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu berada di saku celananya, tidak salah bukan untuk berjaga-jaga. Kali saja ada yang dendam dengan meraka.

" _Mou, Dai-chan buka kan pintunya. Aku tau kau di dalam."_

Aomine mendengus pelan mendengar teriakan samar seorang gadis. Dibukanya pintu coklat tersebut yang lalu disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang.

"Cih! Satsuki lepaskan, kau berat tau."

"Tidak sopan mengatakan itu pada seorang gadis, Dai-chan." Gerutu gadis itu kesal. "Loh, dimana Kagamin?" Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari untuk sekedar mencari batang hidung dari pemuda leo itu.

Aomine tidak berminat menjawab, lebih memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa merah.

"Aomine, siapa?" teriak Kagami dari arah dapur.

"Satsuki."

Momoi Satsuki, tetangga bisa dibilang seperti itu sekaligus mantan pacar Aomine. Apartemennya berada tepat disamping mereka. Kuliah di jurusan psikologi dan sesekali bekerja sambilan di sebuah toko kue.

"Kagamin sedang apa?" Momoi meletakan kue bawannya di atas meja.

"Memasak." Jawab Aomine malas.

"Kagamin memasak? Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tepat." Bolamatanya berbinar bahagia. Aomine mendecih tidak suka.

"Oh ayolah, Dai-chan. Kau tidak boleh curang. Kagamin bukan milikmu seorang oke." Goda Momoi dibalas dengan tatapan mematikan dari Aomine.

Jika Aomine suka sekali menggoda Kagami, lain halnya dengan Momoi. Mantan pacar Aomine itu sangat suka menggodanya. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi kesenangannya tersendiri dikala bosan dengan kehidupan kuliah serta tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk.

"Aomine, aku hanya bisa membuat nasi kare untuk makan kita. Persedian di kulkas menipis." Kagami bergabung dengan membawa tiga buah piring berisikan nasi kare. Momoi menatap takjub masakan tersebut dan tidak sabar untuk memakannya.

"Kagamin, apa aku boleh mencicipinya?"

"Tentu, aku sudah menyiapkan satu untukmu."

Momoi langsung memeluk Kagami erat, tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan oleh Aomine. "Kagamin! Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Mo-Momoi, a-aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Maafkan aku ya." Sama sekali tidak terdengar nada penyesalan dari kalimat itu.

Chess cake yang di bawa oleh Momoi sengaja Kagami letakan di dalam kulkas untuk sengaja dijadikan hidangan penutup bagi mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar mu, Momoi?"

Momoi berbinar gembira mendengar pertanyaan Kagami sebelum wajahnya berubah suram. "Aku bersyukur kau bertanya, Kagamin. Tidak seperti si mesum yang tidak tau diri itu."

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum?"gerutu Aomine.

Kagami terkadang bingung kenapa Aomine dan Momoi berpisah. Setiap kali dia menanyakan hal itu pada Aomine, pemuda itu pasti selalu diam tidak mau memberitahu. Sedangkan Momoi, dia akan tersenyum penuh arti sembari berkata _'Kau akan tau.'_.

Kita kembali ke Momoi. "Yah seperti biasa tugas, tugas dan tugas. Setahun lagi dan aku bisa bebas dari ini semua." Jelasnya. "Ah ya, dan kalian? Bagaiman dengan pekerjaannya?" Agak tidak enak jika menyinggung pekerjaan kedua pemuda itu, karena yang Momoi tau mereka tidak terlalu terbuka tentang pekerjaan mereka.

"Tidak buruk, walaupun terkadang menyebalkan." Itu Aomine yang jawab.

Suara hujan terkadang menjadi backsound tersendiri dikala mereka kehabisan kata-kata. Dan Aominelah yang terkadang merusak suasana itu dengan pertengkaran kecil.

"Ah! Aku harus kembali ke kamar ku segera. Maaf Kagamin, tapi chess cakenya buat kalian saja. Semoga kalian suka." Momoi menenggak segelas air mineral cepat, sebelum berdiri meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih menikmati sisa karenya.

"Ah ya, semoga tugas mu cepat selesai." Ucap Kagami yang di balas senyuman oleh Momoi.

BLAM

"Akhirnya dia pergi juga. Entah kenapa jika dia datang, kamar kita jadi berisik." Gumam Aomine.

Kagami tertawa pelan, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. "Bukankah itu menyenangkan." Kagami bangkit dari duduknya berniat mengambil chess cake di dalam kulkas sebelum langkahnya terhuyung lemas.

Aomine tidak menyadarinya. Tapi ketika melihat tubuh Kagami yang mulai limbung itu, jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang. Kakinya bergerak begitu saja untuk menangkap Kagami.

"Ka-Kagami?"

Kagami memejamkan matanya menahan pusing di kepalanya. Tangannya tanpa sadar mencekram kaos yang dikenakan Aomine.

"Oi Kagami?" Aomine menepuk pipi Kagami berusaha untuk menyadarkannya.

Bohong kalau Aomine tidak panik. Melihat Kagami yang seperti ini adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Aomine." Gumam Kagami pelan. Perlahan matanya terbuka mendapati wajah Aomine yang panik. Rasanya ingin sekali Kagami tertawa. "Wajahmu itu, aku jadi ingin tertawa. Haha..."

"Geez, entah kenapa aku ingin membuang mu dari lantai tujuh." Candanya. Tapi Aomine bersyukur pemuda itu masih bisa tertawa walaupun tertahan.

"Sepertinya anemia ku kambuh."

Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, Aomine baru menyadari kulit dan bibir Kagami yang pucat. Melihat itu entah kenapa semakin membuat dirinya merasa kesal. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari awal. "Jangan membuatku khawatir, Taiga." Gumamnya.

Kagami tersentak. Sedikit merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah Aomine yang sangat bukan Aomine.

"Maaf." Ucapnya tulus, sembari menepuk pipi Aomine pelan. "Bisa kau bawa aku ke tempat tidur? Kaki ku rasanya seperti jeli."

Aomine menghela napas lega, setidaknya Kagami masih bisa bercanda.

Dengan perlahan Aomine mengangkat tubuh yang menurutnya ringan itu dengan hati-hati, sebelum diletakan di atas kasur mereka. "Dimana obat mu?"

"Tidak perlu, biarkan aku tidur dan aku akan kembali seperti semula." Gumamnya.

Aomine tidak bisa memaksa, ada kalanya dia mengalah karena mengerti dengan kemauan Kagami. Mereka sudah mengenal lama dan Aomine mengerti betul betapa bencinya Kagami dengan obatnya itu.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemani mu setelah membereskan sisa makan kita."

Kagami menahan lengan pemuda itu pelan. "Jangan kau pecahkan piring-piring itu oke." Senyumnya.

Entah itu larangan atau apa, yang pasti Aomine mengerti kalau itu sebuah ejekan. Memangnya dia separah itu sampai mencuci piring saja tidak bisa. Dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi Kagami, Aomine tersenyum memandang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ya, kau bisa percaya padaku."

Wajah Kagami memerah. "Aku membenci mu, Daiki."

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Taiga."

 **xxxxxx**

 _Saat itu suasana panti asuhan begitu sepi. Malam hari setiap anak diwajibkan untuk tidur. Tapi seorang bocah bersurai merah gelap sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur karena tubuhnya yang sedang kurang fit. Haus, itulah yang dia rasakan._

 _Dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, takut membangunkan pengawas mereka yang menurutnya seram itu. Bola matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang bocah seusinya tengah meringkuk kesakitan. Niat ingin membantu seketika tertahan ketika bocah bersurai navy itu menggumamkan kata 'jangan kemari.' Kepadanya._

 _Bola mata crimson itu kembali melihat salah satu ibu pantinya menghampiri bocah navy itu dengan membawa rotan. Tanpa diberitahupun, bocah merah itu mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

 _Tidak tega melihat bocah navy itu akan dipukul, si merah datang dan berdiri sembari merentangkan tangannya, melindungi si navy. "Jangan pukul dia, aku mohon."_

 _Bukannya berhenti, ibu panti itupun menampar pipi si merah hingga bocah itu terjatuh. "Jangan ikut campur, bocah. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran kepada bocah kurang ajar ini."_

 _Si merah melihatnya. Betapa kesakitannya temannya itu. Betapa kejamnya ibu panti itu memukul si navy. Si merah menangis, tidak bisa membantu. Dia sungguh merasa tidak berguna._

' _Jangan menangis.' Gumam si navy di tengah rasa sakitnya._

 _Melihat hal itu semakin membuat dirinya merasa bersalah. Dia tidak peduli, tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja memeluk si navy dan seketika itu juga rasa sakit langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya._

' _Kagami'_

"...Gami?"

"Kagamin!"

" _Mou,_ Kagamin ini sudah pagi."

Bola mata crimson itu terbuka lebar. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat, dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. _'Mimpi?'_ Kagami bangkit dari tidurnya sekedar mencari keberadaan dari partnernya itu. "Aomine?"

"Oh, Dai-chan sudah pergi dari tadi pagi Kagamin. Katanya ada urusan di luar sana."

Kagami memegang kepalanya bingung. _'Sudah pagi? Selama itukah aku tertidur.'_

"Ah, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Momoi meletakan dua piring nasi goreng dan dua gelas jus jeruk di meja sebelum duduk berniat untuk sarapan pagi. "Dai-chan menitipkanmu padaku. Dia bilang jangan membangunkan mu, tapi 30 menit lagi aku harus ke kampus. Terpaksa aku harus membangunkan mu."

Kagami mengangguk paham.

"Makanlah. Walaupun tidak jago, setidaknya aku masih bisa memasak nasi goreng." Kagami tertawa pelan ikut menikmati sarapan pagi itu.

Setelah dikiranya selesai, Momoi pun pamit untuk pergi ke kampus. "Kalau begitu aku pergi. Sampai jumpa Kagamin!"

"Hati-hati."

Dan tinggallah Kagami seorang diri bingung harus melakukan apa. Biasanya mereka melakukan pekerjaan berdua, walaupun terkadang terpisah. Tapi itu jika Aomine yang meminta karena biasanya Aominelah yang memimpin.

Sudah pukul satu siang dan Aomine belum juga pulang. Kagami tidak bisa merasa tenang walaupun Aomine sudah mengirimnya sebuah pesan.

' _Aku akan pulang, sebentar lagi. Jangan khawatir.'_

Selama lima tahun melakukan pekerjaan ini, bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah kena masalah. Di kejar polisi hingga terjadi adegan saling memukul pun pernah mereka rasakan. Beruntungnya sampai saat ini mereka masih hidup.

TING TONG

Kagami tersentak dan langsung menghampiri pintu.

"Aku pulang."

"Kau la..." Perkataan Kagami terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan pakaiannya yang lusuh berdiri di belakang Aomine. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kita akan ada tamu?" tanya Kagami.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Aomine yang baru saja menenggak air mineralnya terbatuk pelan. "Dia bukan tamu, dia klien kita kali ini."

Kagami kembali menatap pemuda kuning itu, sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya. "Wah, tempat tinggalmu rapih ssu. Apa kau yang merapikannya Aominecchi?"

' _Aominecchi?'_ pikir Kagami.

Pemuda virgo itu mendengus tidak suka. "Bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau duduk dan langsung bicarakan apa mau mu."

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tertawa sebelum ikut duduk di sofa yang kosong.

Kagami yang masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi, duduk di samping Aomine sembari berbisik pelan. "Kau mengenalnya? Kalian akrab." Tanyanya polos.

Aomine mencubit pipi Kagami gemas. "Dia klien kita, aku baru mengenalnya."

Kagami mengelus pipinya tidak suka, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda kuning itu. Entah kenapa Kagami merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang ini.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga. Tidak sopan jika aku bertanya namamu sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri. Dan sepertinya kau sudah mengenal Aomine." Ucap Kagami.

"Ya begitulah. Tadi aku sempat berbicara sedikit dengannya ssu. Namaku Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal." Jelasnya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya yang lebar. "Kalian berpacaran?" tanyanya langsung.

Baik Kagami dan Aomine sama-sama menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan. Bedanya, Aomine merangkulkan lengannya posesif di pundak Kagami sembari menatap Kise tajam.

Kise hanya tersenyum melihat itu dan tertawa. "Aku sebenarnya cukup tertarik dengan Aominecchi ssu."

Kagami menatap Aomine bingung. Dan Aomine menatap Kise tajam. "Kau suka dengannya Aomine?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak." jawabnya cepat. Dan kise berpura-pura menangis mendengar itu. "Jahatnya ssu."

Suasana berubah menjadi hening. "Jadi begini..." Kise memulai pembicaraan. "Saat ini aku sedang bingung dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa ssu."

Aomine dan Kagami diam mendengarkan.

"Sejujurnya saat ini aku tengah kabur dari orang yang menculikku ssu."

"Kau korban penculikan?" tanya Kagami.

Kise mengangguk. "Kemarin aku berhasil kabur dari mereka. Karena ponsel dan uangku tidak ada, aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa ssu. Untungnya tadi pagi ada seorang gadis yang berbaik hati memberikan ku minum. Dia sangat cantik. Akupun berbicara padanya, bertanya apakan ada jasa bodyguard di sekitar sini atau tidak ssu." Jelasnya. Raut wajahnya selalu berubah mengikuti perasaan hatinya.

Aomine sudah mau menyelak tetapi ditahan Kagami. 'Biarkan dia bercerita.' Bisiknya.

"Dia sepertinya tidak tau. Tetapi dia memberitahukan ku jika aku ingin mengirim barang atau sesuatu, aku bisa menemui Aomine Daiki atau Kagami Taiga. Setelah itu dia memberikan ku alamat dan tadaaaa, aku ada di depan apartemen dan bertemu dengan Aominecchi."

Seketika itu juga Aomine dan Kagami _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelas Kise. _'Gadis itu pasti Satsuki/Momoi.'_ Pikir keduanya. Entah senang atau sedih. Disatu sisi mereka senang karena dapat pekerjaan, tetapi yasudahlah.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan polisi dan sejenisnya ssu. Nanti akan bertambah sulit urusaannya. Kalian mau kan membantuku?" Kise merajuk layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Tapi kau tau kan kami ini pengantar barang." Jelas Kagami.

"Sama saja ssu! Kalian hanya perlu mengantarku kembali ke rumah dan setelah itu kalian akan dapat bayaran dan selesai."

' _Kau manusia, bukan barang.'_ Pikir Kagami.

"Aku pinjamkan kau ponsel, hubungi keluarga mu dan suruh menjemput mu." Tawar Aomine.

Kise tertawa pelan. "Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah ingat nomor telepon rumah ku dan sejenisnya ssu."

Aomine menepuk wajahnya pelan. Di zaman sekarang masih ada yang tidak hapal nomor telepon keluarganya. Mungkin orang ini akan sangat menyusahkan nantinya. Ditambah dia baru saja lari dari orang yang menculikanya. Urusannya mungkin akan panjang jika membantu pemuda ini.

"Tidak bisa. Kami tidak bisa membantu mu." Ucap Aomine.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kise dan Kagami bersamaan.

Pemuda virgo itu menatap Kagami. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa dia menolak permintaan Kise. Dia tidak bisa membuat Kagami dalam bahaya, lagi pula ini pertama kalinya mereka menjadi pengawal seseorang.

"Aku kira Aominecchi tipe orang yang suka tantangan ssu." Sepertinya Kise berhasil menarik perhatian Aomine.

"Baiklah aku terima, tetapi hanya aku yang pergi."

"Diterima. / Tidak bisa!" Jawab Kise dan Kagami bersamaan.

Kagami maju mendekati Aomine meminta penjelasan lebih. "Kau pergi aku juga pergi. Bukankah selalu seperti itu?"

Aomine menggeleng. "Kali ini aku yang pergi, kau lakukan pekerjaan lainnya."

Jika terus seperti ini Aomine tidak akan mengalah. Dia sama keras kepalanya seperti Kagami. Maka itu, Kagami mencengkram kerah baju Aomine dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku tantang kau bertarung Daiki. Kau menang aku akan menyerah untuk ikut. Dan jika aku menang kau yang mengalah." Tantangnya.

Aomine tidak menjawab. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak akan bisa melukai pemuda merah itu. Biasanya Kagami akan menurut jika dia disuruh untuk berdiam di apartemennya. Tetapi sekarang berbeda.

"Aku akan setuju jika itu pekerjaan yang seperti biasanya. Tetapi sekarang kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Desis Kagami.

Ya, Aomine tau. Kagami hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin saat ini dia terlalu egois sehingga tidak menyadari perasaan partnernya itu. Tangan besar itu mengelus surai merah gelap itu dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyadarinya."

Kagami menatap Aomine. Cengkramannya mengendur setelah melihat Aomine yang menatapnya tulus. Dan setelah itu Kagami mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk meninju wajah sok polos partenernya itu, "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, brengsek!"

BRUGH

Aomine pingsan tidak sadarkan diri. Kise yang melihat itu bertepuk tangan takjub melihat kekuatan Kagami. "Wah, Kagamicchi kuat sekali ssu."

' _Ka-Kagamicchi?'_

"Biarkan dia seperti itu." Ucap Kagami menghentika Kise yang ingin melihat keadaan Aomine.

"Oke, jadi kalian akan membantuku?"

Kagami menghela napasnya lelah. Mungkin ini bukan pilihan yang buruk, mereka akan mencoba sesuatu yang baru. "Ya, kami akan membantumu."

Kise tersenyum mantap mendengarnya. " Sebelum itu, apa kalian mempunyai sebuah pistol?"

"Ha?"

 **To be continued**

 **Leavi hadir! Sepi ya.. haha**

 **Hanya sekedar berceloteh dikit. Judul untitled karean Leavi tidak tau harus memberikan judul apa. Dan belum pasti juga akan melanjutkan fanfic ini atau tidak. Walaupun draft chapter 2 sedang dikerjakan.**

 **Dan untuk yang masih menunggu fanfic "Together" maaf belum bisa dilanjut. Karena belum dapat pencerahan.**

 **Selamat yang sudah mulai memasuki jenjang perguruan tinggi. Dan semangat yang sedang berjuang untuk lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Selamat libur panjang.**

 **Meski begitu, Leavi masih ingin melihat review kalian...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dimana kaos hitam ku Aomine?" teriak Kagami dari dalam Kamar.

Aomine yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami. Kise yang berada di sebelahnya melirik Aomine penasaran. "Kau memakainya ssu?"

Aomine tertawa licik menanggapi pertanyaan Kise, sebelum suara pintu dibanting mengagetkannya.

"Kembalikan kaos hitam ku sialan!" teriak Kagami.

Aomine bangkit dari duduknya menghindari amukan Kagami. Walaupun dia akui, Kagami itu baik bagaikan malaikat, tetapi jika marah dia akan berubah bagaikan iblis kejam.

"Pakai saja kaos mu yang lain, Kagami. Atau kau mau pakaianku?" rayu Aomine.

"Dan membiarkan kaos hitam kesayanganku itu dipakai olehmu? Tidak akan!" Kagami tidak mau kalah. Diapun meraih kaos hitam itu berusaha melepas paksa sebelum tangan _dim_ itu menghentikan dirinya tepat di depan wajah.

"Peraturan kelima, saling berbagi. Barang yang Aomine punya akan menjadi milik Kagami dan sebaliknya."

Kagami menggerutu tidak suka. "Bukan berarti kau bebas memakai kaos hitamku seenaknya, Ahomine!"

Pertengkaran keduanya berlangsung tanpa mempedulikan Kise yang menatap keduanya _speechles._ Mungkin ini yang dinamakan pertengkaran suami istri.

' _Apa mereka tidak lelah ssu?'_ pikir Kise.

" **Untitled"**

 **Karakter Kuroko no Basuke tentu saja punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning**

 **Ide cerita muncul begitu saja dari benak Leavi, jika ada kesamaan mohon maaf, kemungkinan Out of Character, typo, kata-kata kasar, dan lain sebagainya**

Kise terdiam, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Bahkan dia baru mengenal keduanya kemarin siang.

" _Mou,_ Aominecchi, Kagamicchi bertengkar itu tidak baik loh ssu."

Aomine dan Kagami, dua insan yang sulit untuk dipisahkan itu kini berjalan dengan saling menjaga jarak. Kise yang berada di antara keduanya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Pertengkaran tadi pagi rupanya belum juga selesai, malah bertambah buruk dengan robeknya kaos hitam Kagami.

Jika ditanya yang salah siapa, tentu keduanya tidak akan mau disalahkan walaupun kenyataannya itu semua salah mereka.

"Dianya saja yang menarik terlalu kencang." Jawab Aomine kalem.

"Ha?! Maaf bisa kau ulangi lagi." Kagami menghentikan langkahnya.

Aomine menatap Kagami remeh. "Kau-yang-me-ro-bek-nya."

Kagami tidak membalasnya. Hanya menatap partnernya kesal sebelum kembali melangkah kakinya meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ssu?" tanya Kise penasaran.

Aomine menatap punggung Kagami datar. "Tidak apa.". jawabnya pelan. Keduanya pun langsung menyusul Kagami yang sudah cukup jauh.

 **xxxxxx**

Mereka bertiga melakukan perjalanan sehari setelah kedatangan Kise. Kemarin setelah Aomine sadar dari pingsannya, Kiselah yang tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja menggantikan pemuda gelap itu.

Setelah sadar, barulah Kagami bertanya kenapa Kise bisa pingsan. Dengan wajah polos, pemuda kuning itu hanya tertawa dan berkata _'Aku lapar ssu._ '. Dan setelah menghabiskan kira-kira tiga piring nasi kare, pemuda itu kembali berbicara tanpa henti yang membuat Kagami menyesal telah memberinya makan.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Aomine. Kise menatap bangunan di depannya penasaran.

Sebuah bar di dalam gang yang tidak cukup besar adalah tempat yang mereka datangi sekarang. Pernyataan Kise kemarin malam cukup membuat Aomine dan Kagami waspada.

" _Apakah kalian memiliki pistol?" tanya Kise._

 _Kagami menunjuk Aomine. "Dia punya, aku tidak. Ada apa?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin kalian berjaga-jaga. Sebenarnya aku takut penculik itu masih mencariku ssu."Kise terkekeh pelan._

Berjaga-jaga sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

"Apakah kita akan minum disini ssu?" tanya Kise penasaran.

Aomine tidak berminat membalas. Mungkin masih dalam keadaan _mood_ yang buruk.

"Kita akan membeli senjata." Jawab Kagami seadanya. Sejujurnya Kagami sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kise, karena dia jadi terabaikan seperti itu. Kise hanya ber' _oh_ 'ria, mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti kemana kedua orang itu berjalan.

Selembar kertas diberikan Aomine kepada salah satu bertender. Setelah melihat isi surat tersebut, bertender itu mengangguk mengerti dan membawa mereka bertiga ke balik pintu yang berada di dekat toilet.

Dibalik pintu itu, mereka bertiga disambut dengan orang-orang berwajah asing yang menatap mereka sinis. Mereka bertiga berjalan santai tanpa mau membuat masalah dengan orang-orang yang tidak mereka kenal itu

"Selamat datang. Tumben sekali kalian datang kesini, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." Seorang wanita bersurai coklat pendek menyambut mereka dengan semangat.

"Dan sepertinya dada mu itu masih saja datar Riko." Sahut Aomine.

TAAKKK

Tangan kurus itu menjitak kepala Aomine tanpa ampun. "Kulit mu juga masih gelap seperti biasanya Aomine-kun." Balas Riko tidak mau kalah. Aomine mendengus kesal. "Sepertinya pemuda ini selalu merepotkanmu ya, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menatap Aomine datar. "Tepat sekali. Dia ini memang sangat me-re-pot-kan." Kagami sengaja menekankan kata-kata akhir di kalimatnya.

Aomine langsung menatap Kagami seolah berkata _'Kau lebih merepotkan, baka.'_

Riko tersenyum lucu menatap keduanya. "Aku sangat iri dengan kedekatan kalian. Semoga Hyuuga bisa seromantis itu."

TWICH

Aomine dan Kagami saling menatap sebelum saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Ada kilatan petir yang tidak terlihat diantara keduanya.

"Lalu bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Riko. Bola matanya menatap Kise menyelidik dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

Sejujurnya Kise agak risih dipandang seperti itu oleh seorang wanita. "Kise Ryouta, salam kenal ssu."

"Aida Riko, salam kenal juga. Jadi kau mau senjata seperti apa?"

Kise menatap bingung Riko sebelum berbalik meminta penjelasan dari kedua pemuda di belakangnya.

"Kau pilihlah senjata. Bayarannya bisa kau lunasi nanti." Jelas Aomine.

"Bukan itu maksudku ssu. Bukankah kita sedang berada di bar. Kenapa kita beli senjata disini?"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Kise menggeleng cepat. Aomine mendengus pelan, tidak berminat untuk menjelaskannya. "Intinya saat ini kau butuh senjata dan kita tengah membelinya sekarang. Kau bisa menggunakan pistol bukan?" Kise mengangguk. "Kalau begitu pilihlah,"

"Kalian tidak ikut membeli?"

Aomine menunjuk sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. "Sudah ada."

"Kagamicchi?"

"Kau saja yang membeli." Jawab Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut aku oke!" Dengan semangat Riko menarik Kise ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam senjata, meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami. Keduanya duduk saling berjauhan di sebuah kursi sembari menunggu Kise.

Tidak ada pembicaran, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala yang cukup besar. Aomine sadar, kali ini Kagami tidak akan memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu. Mungkin dirinya harus sedikit mengalah kali ini.

"Kagami, aku..." belum sempat memulai pembicaraan. Kagami sudah bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri seorang pemuda yang sepertinya tengah kesulitan. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah menahan sakit akibat pukulan dari pemuda tinggi itu.

"Maaf, orang ini sepertinya sudah cukup kesakitan." Ucap Kagami datar. "Bisa kau tinggalkan dia?"

Pemuda tinggi itu menatap Kagami malas. Cukup tinggi sehingga Kagami harus mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap. "Kau siapa?"

Kagami tidak menjawab, lebih memilih membantu pemuda yang tengah kesakitan itu berdiri.

"Dia sudah boleh pergi kan?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Pemuda itu menatap korbannya malas. Tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku lapar."

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban pasti. Kagami menyuruh pemuda bersurai coklat itu pergi dari tempat ini. Pemuda itu menunduk terima kasih sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kagami dan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Padahal aku tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Murochin, tapi gara-gara kau dia jadi pergi." Ucapnya. Entah perasaan Kagami saja atau memang pemuda ini selalu saja terlihat malas.

Aomine yang merasa tidak beres bersiap untuk menghampiri pemuda merah itu, takut-takut pemuda itu terlibat dalam perkelahian. Sifat ikut campurnya itu selalu saja membuat Aomine khawatir. Sejak kecilpun Kagami selalu seperti itu.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Atsushi, baru ku tinggal 20 menit saja kau sudah membuat masalah."

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya menghampiri pemuda yang dipanggil Atsushi itu. Tangan kirinya membawa plastik yang berisikan berbagai macam makanan ringan.

"Murochin, aku tidak mengenal pemuda ini. Apakah kenalanmu?" tanya Atsushi. Tangan besarnya langsung mengambil beberapa makanan ringan itu dan membuka bungkusnya sebelum dilahap rakus olehnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Murochin itu menatap Kagami. Kalau Kagami boleh jujur, dia agak tidak suka dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Murochin ini. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memukul wajahnya itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak memperha_" Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pistol sudah terlebih dahulu menempel tepat di keningnya. Dan di waktu yang bersamaan juga Aomine sudah hampir menggores leher pemuda berponi itu dengan pisau lipatnya.

Suasana disekitar mereka berubah hening.

Kagami terdiam memandang lurus ke pemuda berponi itu. Sorot matanya tenang karena yakin pemuda itu tidak akan menembaknya.

"Maaf, bisa kau jauhkan senjatamu itu. Tenggorokan ku jadi sedikit gatal." Ucap Murochin tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Jauhkan senjatamu terlebih dulu dari Kagami dan pisau ini tidak akan menggores lehermu lebih dalam." Jawab Aomine tajam.

Suasana kembali hening. Atsushi hanya diam tidak berminat membantu dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan makanan ringannya.

"Aomine." Satu kata dari Kagami dan Aomine mengerti betul apa artinya. Dengan berat hati dia kembali memasukan pisau lipatnya ke dalam saku. "Kau, jauhkan juga senjatamu itu." Ucap Aomine.

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menurunkan pistolnya. "Sepertinya pertemuan kita ini adalah takdir."

Kagami tidak mengerti. Dan jika ini adalah takdir, dia berharap untuk tidak dipertemukan kembali dengan mereka.

Tetapi bagi mereka tidak. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa." Pemuda yang dipanggil Murochin itu menyeret Atsushi untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Sesekali terdengar gumaman malas dari pemuda tinggi itu.

Tanpa Kagami sadari Aomine menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Kau baik?"

Bola mata crimson itu menatap iris navy milik Aomine. Entah kenapa mata itu selalu membuatnya merasa aman. "Ya, tidak apa." Jawabnya dengan senyum tulus.

 **xxxxxx**

' _Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu.'_ Kise memandang Kagami yang tengah tertidur dengan beralaskan pundak Aomine.

Saat ini mereka berada di dalam kereta menuju Kota A. Setelah Kise mendapatkan senjata yang diinginkan, Aomine langsung bertanya dimana alamat tempat tinggal Kise dan bergegas pergi. Sama sekali tidak menceritakan perihal pertemuannya dengan dua pemuda aneh yang baginya tidak penting untuk diceritakan.

"Aominecchi, apa kalian sudah tidak bertengkar?" tanya Kise.

Aomine tersenyum menatap Kagami. "Dia ini tidah akan bisa marah lama-lama denganku." Dan setelahnya dia tertawa pelan. Agar khawatir sebenarnya karena setelah mereka keluar dari bar, Kagami berbisik padanya kalau anemianya kambuh. Untuk itupun Kagami tidur yang menjadi salah satu peredanya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat menjaga Kagamicchi ya, Aominecchi?" Kise sedikit iri melihat perlakuan Aomine terhadap Kagami. Kalimat yang diucapkannya waktu itu memang kenyataan, kalau dirinya memang lumayan tertarik dengan Aomine.

Bola mata navy itu memandang pemandangan di luar. Pikirannya kembali menerawang masa lalu. "Aku dan Kagami sudah saling mengenal saat kami berumur tujuh tahun. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi. Dan begitulah."

Walaupun tidak terucap dengan jelas, Kise mengerti kalau Kagami adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidup Aomine.

Pemuda gelap itu kembali menatap kise. "Dan kau, kami belum tau sama sekali tentang dirimu."

"Kau penasaran dengan ku Aominecchi?" Kise terlonjak senang.

Aomine menatap Kise malas. "Kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa. Tapi aku sudah menceritakan sedikit mengenai diriku dan Kagami."

Kise tersenyum kecil.

"Keluarga ku sedikit rumit dan berbeda dengan yang lain. Waktu kecil aku tinggal dengan ibuku dan tidak terlalu mengenal ayahku. Ketika aku pindah dan tinggal di rumah ayah, mungkin itulah semuanya berawal."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Ah maafkan aku Aominecchi. Aku jadi bercerita yang tidak-tidak." Kise tertawa canggung.

"Tak apa. Bercerita akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik."

Kise terpana dengan kalimat Aomine. Dugaannya rupanya tepat. Aomine adalah orang yang lembut dan perhatian, tampang luarnya saja yang menutupi semuanya itu.

"Ya kau benar, terima kasih Aominecchi."

Bola mata Kise langsung membulat setelah melihat seseorang yang diketahuinya tengah duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Orang itu tersenyum mendapati sambutan Kise.

"Kita diikuti." Gumam Kise.

Aomine langsung memasang sikap waspada. "Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tau ssu, dia tidak jauh dari kita saat ini. Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya."

Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan sampai di stasiun. Untungnya saat ini suasana di kereta cukup ramai sehingga mereka yakin orang itu tidak akan melakukan aksinya di dalam kereta.

"Kagami, bangunlah."

Kelopak mata itu membuka pelan. Sepertinya rasa pusingnya belum terlalu berkurang. "Kita sudah sampai?" gumam Kagami.

"Kita diikuti dan sebentar lagi akan sampai di stasiun. Kau bisa berlari?"

Kagami membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tangan kanannya memijat pelipisnya pelan sebelum menatap Aomine bosan. "Kau meremehkan ku, Aho?"

"Mungkin saja kau minta digendong oleh ku." Jawab Aomine asal. Dan jitakan telak menjadi hadiah bagi Aomine. Oke, mungkin dengan begitu membuktikan kalau Kagami tidak apa-apa.

' _Mereka masih bisa bercanda ssu.'_ Pikir Kise.

"Stasiunnya sudah terlihat." Ucap Aomine.

Ketiganya pun berubah waspada dan mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Banyak warga yang tidak tau apa-apa disini. Jika terjadi sesuatu bisa menimbulkan masalah yang sulit.

"Kita sampai."

Aomine, Kise dan Kagami langsung turun secara berurutan dengan Kise yang berada di tengah keduanya. Mereka berjalan cepat namun hati-hati melewati kerumunan orang. Bola mata Kise dengan awas mencari orang yang tengah mengejarnya itu. Namun nihil. Dia tidak bisa menemukannya sama sekali.

"Aku kehilangan mereka." Bisik Kise.

"Apa mungkin kita sudah jauh dari mereka?" tanya Kagami tanpa mengurangi sikap waspadanya.

"Tidak mungkin ssu. Kecil kemungkinan seperti itu. Kita harus berjalan lebih jauh lagi." Jelas Kise.

"Kise kau tau siapa yang mengejarmu?" tanya Aomine.

"Ada dua orang yang mengikuti kita ssu. Himuro Tatsuya dan Murasakibara Atsushi. Tidak sulit untuk mengenalinya, karena Murasakibara mempunyai postur yang tinggi."

" _Atsushi, baru ku tinggal 20 menit saja kau sudah membuat masalah."_

Kagami berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya dia tidak asing dengan nama yang disebutkan Kise itu. Tapi bukankah nama seperti itu bukan hanya milik satu orang saja, mungkin pemuda yang ditemuinya di bar tadi bukan Atsushi yang sedang mengejar Kise.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari stasiun dan waktu pun sudah berubah menjadi malam hari. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah taman yang sudah mulai sepi. Anak-anak yang bermain disitupun juga sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Akhirnya kita bisa kabur dari mereka juga ssu."

"Apa rumah mu masih jauh Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Lumayan jauh ssu."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mencari tempat penginapan terlebih dulu." Aomine menatap Kagami yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah perosotan. Merasa diperhatikan, Kagami menatap Aomine kesal. "Apa? Aku baik ko."

Kise yang menatap keduanya semakin penasaran dengan keadaan Kagami. Kenapa Aomine selalu menanyakan keadannya.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita akan menginap terlebih dulu ssu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merekapun memesan satu kamar untuk bertiga. Selain untuk menghemat biaya hal itu juga mempermudah ketiganya untuk saling tau keadaan masing-masing.

"Hanya ada satu tempat tidur ssu." Kise menatap Kagami dan Aomine bergantian. "Jadi siapa yang akan tidur disana?"

"Kau saja." Jawab keduanya bersamaan. "Aku bisa tidur dibawah, kau di sofa saja Kagami." Kagami mengangguk. "Ide yang bagus."

"Aku jadi merasa sebagai majikan kalian ssu." Kise terkekeh pelan.

"Sialan kau Kise. Untuk sekarang kau klien kami dan setelah kami mendapatkan bayaran selesai sudah." Jelas Aomine.

Kagamipun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tangan kanannya menutupi daerah sekitar matanya mencoba untuk terlelap.

"Kau belum makan Kagami."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, seharian ini mereka sama sekali belum makan dan hanya mengisi perut mereka dengan sarapan tadi pagi. Kalau saja Aomine tidak berkata seperti itu, mungkin Kise akan lupa dengan bento yang dibeli Aomine di swalayan tadi.

"Sisakan satu, aku akan memakannya nanti. Selamat tidur Daiki." Ucap Kagami tanpa sadar.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kagami hanya untuk mencium kening Kagami singkat dan membisikan 'Selamat tidur juga Taiga.' dengan lembut.

"Ahh, Aominecchi kau membuat hatiku retak ssu." Rajuk Kise. Aomine hanya tertawa menanggapi rajukan Kise dan mengajak Kise untuk makan malam.

"Selamat tidur Aominecchi."

"Selamat tidur."

Lampu dimatikan membuat suasana di kamar tersebut berubah gelap.

 _Kagami kecil memandang Aomine kecil yang tengah menyendiri di depan halaman panti asuhan itu. Dirinya baru saja selesai berjualan dan Kagami yakin Aomine pasti juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya._

" _Aomine, miss anne memintaku untuk memanggil mu ke ruangannya." Ucap Kagami pelan._

 _Kagami bisa melihatnya, bola mata itu diliputi ketakutan dan juga penyesalan. Yang Kagami tau, ketika seseorang merasa seperti itu akan lebih baik jika ada seseorang yang memeluknya juga. Karena itu Kagami memeluk Aomine erat sembari menepuk punggung bocah itu pelan. "Miss Lucy pernah bilang kepada Kagami, pelukan bisa membuat mu bahagia." Bisiknya."Aku harap Aomine bisa bahagia karena Kagami peluk."_

 _Aomine tersentak kaget, tidak terlalu biasa menerima perlakuan seperti itu. "Miss Lucy sudah meninggal bodoh."_

 _Kagami melepaskan pelukannya menatap Aomine kesal. "Tapi Miss Lucy baik, beliau selalu mengobati Kagami jika aku sakit dan menemani Kagami saat sedih."_

" _Aomine dimana kau, hah?!" teriakan dari Miss Anne terdengar ke penjuru panti. Tangan Aomine bergetar mendengar itu. Kagami walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti menarik tangan itu dan mengjaknya pergi dari halaman._

" _Mau kemana?" tanya Aomine panik._

" _Ke tempat rahasia Kagami dan Miss Lucy." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebarnya._

 _Namun hal tersebut tidak terjadi karena Aomine yang sudah ditarik paksa oleh Miss Anne. Aomine memberontak tidak terima. Dia mencoba kabur. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang tenaganya masih kalah dengan orang dewasa._

" _Dan kau Kagami, jika kau tertangkap basah menolong Aomine. Kau tidak akan segan-segan ku kurung di gudang." Miss Anne menampar wajah Kagami._

Dan seketika kelopak mata itu terbuka lebar menatap seseorang yang tidak asing baginya tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum. "Kita berjumpa lagi."

' _Shit.'_

Refleks Kagami langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dari sofa menghindari pukulan dari orang itu. "Aomine? Kise?" Kepalanya menoleh mencari keberadaan partner dan kliennnya. Helaan napas lega langsung keluar begitu saja, setelah melihat Aomine dan Kise bertarung dengan pemuda tinggi itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Sepertinya takdir suka sekali mempertemukan kita ya." Serunya, sembari melayangkan tendangan ke arah Kagami. Kagami menghindar dengan cepat, tangan kananya langsung mengepal untuk langsung dilayangkan ke wajah Himuro. "Kalau begitu kau akan menjadi orang yang tidak beruntung karena bertemu dengan ku."

Himuro dengan mudah bisa membaca setiap serangan yang diberikan oleh Kagami. Pukulan demi pukulan dengan mudah ditangkisnya dengan cepat dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Kagami harus menggeram kesal.

Tangan lihai Himuro menarik pergelangan tangan Kagami sehingga pemuda itu berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya. Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Himuro, membuat Kagami tidak memperhatikan bagian bawahnya. Kaki kanan Himuro menendang kakinya sehingga pemuda crimson itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

BRAAKK

Kagami merutuki kepalanya yang terjatuh terlebih dahulu. Tangannya yang dipegang belum juga dilepaskan oleh pemuda berponi itu. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan, tangan kirinya langsung meninju wajah Himuro hingga pemuda itu terjatuh.

Dilain pihak. Aomine cukup kesulitan melawan Murasakibara yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Bahkan Kise hampir saja mati karena cengkraman tangan besar itu dilehernya. Dengan bingung akhirnya Aomine melemparkan sebuah kursi ke tubuh pemuda itu dan menendangnya sehingga dia langsung tersungkur melepaskan cengkramannya dari Kise.

"Terima kasih Aominecchi." Kise terbatuk. Sesekali mencoba menetralkan kembali pernapasannya.

Sesekali tinju yang dilayangkan pemuda tinggi itu mengenai wajah dan perut Aomine. Aomine tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Kagami bisa menertawainya jika dia kalah dari orang ini.

"Kau kuat juga, tapi tidak lebih kuat dari ku." Ucap Aomine. Murasakibara hanya memasang wajah malasnya.

Tangan besar itu kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke Aomine. Sudah terbiasa dengan gerakan pemuda itu, Aomine langsung menghindar sebelum memutar tubuhnya untuk menendang tepat di kepala Murasakibara. Darah segar mengalir begitu saja dari pelipis kiri Murasakibara, sepertinya usaha Aomine tidak sia-sia.

"Lihatkan." Aomine tersenyum remeh memandangnya.

BRUGH

Himuro terbanting dengan keras setelah Kagami berjongkok untuk menyelengkat kakinya. "Kita impas sialan." Gumamnya. Himuro tersenyum kalem. Kagami meninju kembali wajah Himuro, pemuda itu kembali menghindar dengan menggulingkan badannya ke samping.

Pistol yang Kise dan Aomine miliki jadi tidak begitu berguna. Pasalnya mereka takut membangunkan orang disekitar penginapan akibat suara tembakannya.

Kise membantu Aomine dengan sesekali melancarkan pukulannya. Dia cukup ahli dalam meniru serangan seseorang. Tentu saja dia tidak mau menjadi beban bagi keduanya. Kise kembali meninju bagian perut Murasakibara dengan kuat dan tanpa dirinya sadari, tangan besar tengah mengarah ke dirinya.

BRAGHH

"Kise!" teriak Aomine.

Kise terpental mengenai lemari yang ada diruangan tersebut. Rintihan kesakitan sesekali keluar dari mulutnya.

Kagami yang mendengar teriakan Aomine refleks menoleh mencaritau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan hal itu membuat pertahanannya terbuka. "Kau lengah." Bisik Himuro tepat di telinganya. Dan setelah itu yang Kagami rasakan adalah seluruh isi perutnya terasa dipaksa keluar dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kagami meringkuk kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Akhh..."

Aomine memandang Kagami khawatir. Ingin sekali menghampirinya tapi Murasakibara ini tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendiri saja dengan Kise. Ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa seorang penculik sampai melakukan hal seperti ini. Bukankah Kise korban penculikan? Kenapa mereka sampai menyerangnya seperti ini.

Aomine menggeleng cepat. Bukan waktunya berpikir seperti itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mereka harus keluar segera dari sini. Aomine membantu Kise berdiri.

"Kagami kau tidak apa?" teriak Aomine.

Kagami mencoba bangkit menatap Aomine yang tidak jauh darinya. "Sebaiknya kau lihat dirimu itu. Wajah seperti itu sepertinya cocok dengan mu." Kagami terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Aomine yang memar dan sudut bibirnya yang robek.

"Sialan kau." Balas Aomine dengan senyumnya. Mungkin jika mereka dalam keadaan santai, Kagami akan langsung meninju wajah sok manis partnernya itu. "Kita harus keluar dari sini."

Murasakibara dan Himuro tentu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kise mengambil potongan dari kursi yang hancur tadi dan mencoba menyerang Murasakibara. "Aominecchi kau alihkan dia. Aku akan mencoba untuk mnyerang punggungnya." Aomine mengangguk mengerti. Walaupun dalam hati sudah cukup kesal dengan pemuda tinggi ini.

Aomine dalam posisi _defense_ tidak berminat menyerang dengan begitu atensi Murasakibara akan terfokus padanya. Kise dengan cekatan langsung menyerang bagian belakang Murasakibara dengan sebuah kayu dan langsung menancapkan ujungnya yang tajam tepat di punggung Murasakibara.

Murasakibara jatuh terduduk mengerang kesakitan. "Arghh.."

Himuro langsung menghampiri kawannya untuk melihat keadaannya.

Aomine memberi aba-aba kepada Kagami dan Kise untuk segera kabur. Belum sempat sampai pintu, baju Kise sudah ditarik terlebih dulu oleh Himuro. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu lari." Sebuah pisau entah dari mana sudah berada di tangan Himuro dan bersiap untuk menyerang Kise. Aomine yang melihat itu langsung melindungi Kise.

CRASSH

Jantung Kagami berdetak cepat melihat darah mengalir begitu saja dari pundak Aomine. Dan penglihatannya kini tertuju kepada Himuro yang akan menyerang Kise lagi, lebih tepatnya Aomine. Kagami langsung menendang tangan Himuro sehingga pisaunya terlempar jauh. Tidak sampai situ saja, Kagami kembali membanting Himuro sebelum meninju wajah pemuda itu berkali-kali.

"Aominecchi, Aominecchi kau tidak apa-apa?" Kise menangkap tubuh Aomine yang limbung.

"Khh...aku tak apa, hanya tergores. Kagami?" Aomine mencari keberadaan Kagami dan langsung bangkit menghampiri pemuda itu ketika dilihatnya Kagami tidak henti-hentinya menyerang Himuro.

Aomine menahan tangan Kagami yang akan memukul seseorang dibawahnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lepas." Ucap Kagami datar.

"Kagami sudah cukup, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Aomine lembut.

"Aku bilang lepaskan."

Aomine berjongkok dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Kagami. "Taiga, lihat aku. Aku tidak apa-apa oke. Lihat aku. Aku masih disini." Ucapnya lembut.

"Daiki." Kagami memejamkan matanya, mengatur emosinya.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Luka mu?"

"Tidak parah."

"Apa perlu ku gendong?"

"Aku yang lebih pantas menggendongmu."

"Aho."

Kagami menyambut uluran tangan Aomine. Dan mereke bertiga pergi dari penginapan tersebut mencari tempat yang aman, meninggalkan kedua orang yang terluka itu.

 **To be continued**

 **Maaf update telat. Leavi engga tau mau ngomong apa. Tapi terima kasih yang sudah baca dan yang menyempatkan untuk review, fav dan follow. Terima kasih. Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan.**

 **Balasan Riview**

 **Anita957 : Terima kasih, ini sudah lanjut.**

 **AoKagaKuroLover : Hai juga Ao. Diusahain lanjut ya hehe. Biar seru ada AoKinya haha. Terima kasih sudah meriview. Semoga tidak bosan.**

 **suira seans : hmm bisa jadi, bisa jadi.. hehe.. Ditunggu aja ya Togethernya :) terima kasih juga sudah meriview.**

 **agungfx55 : Terima kasih juga ssu! Oke saran diterima kita liat nanti hehe**

 **haryakei : iyanih udah dilanjut, terima kasih.**

 **Riview jika berkenan hehe...**


End file.
